Everything's for a Show
by ChasingHope19
Summary: Meet Celine Odair: Finnick's kid sister. Remember in the Quarter Quell, when Johanna Mason says, "She was half of his family." She was talking about Mags and Finnick. The other half is Celine, the kid who Finnick tries to protect from the Capitol. Of course, nobody that isn't normal can ever hide from the Capitol. Pen name changed from Kristie Alm to ChasingHope19
1. Chapter 1

Celine Odair said to her fourteen-year-old brother, "The reaping's tonight."

Finnick bit his lip, shrugs, and said, "I know."

"Aren't you worried?"

Finnick raised an eyebrow. Of course he's worried. He had gotten – for the first time – tessarae, and if he got picked, then there was nobody to take care of his seven-year-old sister. Their parents had died the year before, and Finnick did a remarkable job trying to raise Celine. Being seven, she could not apply for tessarae even if she wanted to. Finnick had made her swear never to apply for tessarae. He could not believe how stubborn she was; Celine was just like their mother. But Finnick was just as stubborn, if not more. After a couple months, he won the argument and Celine was as safe as she could possibly be.

However, that was before the Odair siblings knew that the Capitol had noticed them. Finnick was handsome, and his trident was an extension of his arm. Anyone who had seen him use a trident would swear that Finnick was born holding on to a trident, he was so good.

When they did find out, Celine was even more worried for her brother. She had heard the rumors that had been spreading around like wildfire in District 4 of what the president did to victors of the Hunger Games. Finnick could win, and President Snow would get some pricy sums for a good looking champion.

Finnick was worried about his sister as well. Everybody always said when Celine grew up; she would be as beautiful as their mother. They could just tell, and he did not doubt it. Finnick knew that his little sister could win the Hunger Games if she was picked, when Celine was older. Whenever he took her fishing, she would spear some fish with her knife, and Celine would never miss. Sometimes, they would have a contest on who could catch the most fish using a weapon of their choice. While Finnick would stick by his trident, Celine used her knife. In the first couple games, Finnick would win. But Celine was smart, and by the fourth game, she started using a net that she wove herself.

That was when Finnick noticed the Peacekeepers occasionally staring at him and his sister. He mentioned this to his parents, and they swore that nothing bad would ever happen to him and Celine. That was the only promise Mr. and Mrs. Odair did not keep.

A few months later, their parents died in a fishing "accident." The Capitol called it an accident, and the Mayor and Peacekeepers called it a tragedy. Finnick did not believe that, and neither did Celine. Both of them had noticed that during the Hunger Games, the Capitol somehow made something interesting happen when the tributes had gotten the hang of surviving in the arena. Finnick came up with the theory that the Capitol controlled some of the more powerful Districts; the Districts who had the most potential of succeeding if they rebelled. "You can tell when the Capitol doesn't pay attention to a District," Finnick had said, "if they don't win the Hunger Games. You can see that they don't have a lot of stern Peacekeepers in District 12. They're all easygoing and make the people smile sometimes. The last person that won was Haymitch Abernathy, and he won the 50th Quarter Quell."

"Finnick," Celine said, bringing him back from his thoughts. "Aren't you worried? This is the first time you applied for tessarae." She looked into his sea-green eyes. "Even if you aren't scared, I am, a little bit. You can win, but what's the price?"

He paused before saying, "I don't know. But if it's between dying and protecting you, I'd choose to protect you every time."

"You can't, because I can't really take care of myself. You said it yourself, the Peacekeepers would notice if I disappeared into the marshes. There's nobody to take care of me, either. Really, who would?"

Finnick cracked a smile. He knew plenty of people who would be pleased to care for Celine. Maybe it was because of her personality, or maybe she was just so good with that knife, he did not know, but one thing he did know was that Celine would never go hungry if it came down to that possibility.

Finnick stood up and held out a hand to his little sister. As he pulled her up, he said, "Happy Hunger Games."

Celine flashed a grin and replied, "And may the odds be _ever _in your favor."

* * *

><p>Finnick had found a chest full of clothes worn only on Reaping Day. He suited himself in a smaller version of one of his father's shirts (with the help of a neighbor) and simple pants. At the bottom of the chest, he found a dress for Celine that matched their eyes perfectly. Although Celine had not wanted to wear something that fancy, Finnick insisted, saying if he were picked, he would want his little sister looking her best.<p>

Finnick combed his hair, and Celine just brushed it. Her hair already fell into curls, and all she had to do was gather all of it and twist it. It always looked pretty afterwards. Then he took her hand and walked to the Justice Building.

Stories about the Justice Building said that the ruins a few miles away stood a building that contained various fish and sea life. A sign said _Mont_y B_ _uarium_

"Happy Hunger Games!" said a voice. On the platform stood Augustus Dvorák, in his usual sparkling purple suit, getting ready to pull a name from the boy's bowl. He waited for the citizens to calm down, and when they did, he said, "We have a good crop of names this year. District 4 is going to have a victor in this Hunger Games, I just know it!" Apparently this was supposed to get some cheering from the crowd. Augustus looked expectantly at the silent crowd, and then hurried to pick a name from the boy's bowl.

"The male tribute from District 4 is," he said.

Celine gripped her brother's hand and looked at him. Finnick was biting his lip and looking straight ahead.

"…is Finnick Odair!" Augustus cried.

All heads turned towards Finnick as he smirked. This was his public image, Celine knew, where Finnick showed whenever he did not want to expose his true feelings. He squeezed his sister's hand, and strutted up the platform.

"You seem pretty confident that you'll win," Augustus remarked.

"Oh, I know I'll win," Finnick replied as he smirked again. "It's only a matter of time before twenty-three people die, and I'm not going to be one of them."

Augustus laughed. "I'm sure you're not going to be." He put his hand in the girl's name bowl. "The female tribute from District 4 is Stephanie O'Lien!"

A brunette girl with blue eyes stepped out of the crowd. Her bottom lip was trembling, but she held her head high as she walked to the platform.

"So Stephanie," Augustus said. "How do you like your chances against this handsome young man here?"

Stephanie raised her eyebrow. "Against Finnick? I don't know. Let's find out more about him, about his deadly side, about how willing he is to stay pretty. Then we'll talk."

Augustus grinned. "I like these tributes! Folks, clap your hands for these brave tributes." District 4 clapped for a couple seconds, and then it fell silent. "Happy 65th annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor."

Celine stumbled into the room where Finnick was allowed visitors for three minutes time, each, and fell into his arms. "Finnick, you have to win!" she sobbed. "You have to!"

"It's going to be all right, I promise," he said, stroking her hair. "Look, Celine, I promise, I will win."

"Remember the rings Mom and Dad were wearing?" Finnick asked.

Celine nodded. "I have mine." She took a silver ring out of her pocket.

"I have mine too," Finnick said. "Here, take this chain and put the ring on it. When you wear it; and I'll do the same; you'll know that I'm always with you."

She looked into his sea-green eyes. "Even in the arena?"

"Even in the arena," Finnick promised.

"Is that going to be your token? From home?"

"It is."

"Oh Finnick, I wish you didn't have to leave. Now I'm going to be in our house, just me, and then there's nobody I'll fish with." Celine said.

"It's going to be fine," Finnick promised again. He knew he could win. But one wrong step in the arena, one move that annoyed President Snow, would confirm the death of his little sister. Finnick couldn't risk it. As much as he didn't like it, Finnick would have to play by President Snow's rules if Celine was to live.

The Peacekeeper showed up and said crisply, "Three minutes are up."

Celine's eyes widened and said, "Finnick, you have to win! Please,"

Finnick tried to hold back tears, and when they did come out, he hastily wiped them away with his sleeve. He put three fingers up to his lips, and brought them to a salute. Celine did the same. This was their sign that said, 'I love you. It's going to be all right.'

The Peacekeeper pulled Celine away and slammed the door.

The door opened slowly again and the neighbor who helped Finnick with his shirt stepped in.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," Finnick replied.

The neighbor hesitated, and said, "I'll take care of the girl, if you would like."

Finnick's eyes widened. "You will?"

He nodded. "She can't be older than ten, and it might be nice to have some company. The house has been lonely ever since my wife died."

"I'm sorry."

The man's green eyes sparkled. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault. If you want someone to blame, blame the top of the pyramid." This was the District 4 word for the Capitol. It worked; the Capitol spent too much time trying to figure out what it meant that they did not think it would be something so simple.

"Boy, you can win. Why? Because every victor who has won is either extraordinarily gifted or they have something worth winning for. I believe you have both. Win for your mother, and your father, and maybe for my wife as well, if you wish. Most importantly, win for your sister."

Finnick agreed with him. "I have to win for my sister. She needs me."

The man clasped Finnick's shoulder. "Well boy, don't win for your sister just because she needs you. Win because you love her. It doesn't take a fool to realize that you love her."

Finnick nodded. "Thank you so much. You don't know how grateful I am; I don't even know your name. But thank you."

"Nick Cresta. Pleased to meet you boy."


	2. Chapter 2

The next two weeks were mildly happy days for Celine Odair. Being with Nick Cresta made her feel like she had a father again. Nobody could replace her own father, and although Finnick tried to make up for the loss of their parents, he was her brother.

The more time she spent with Nick, the more she began to love him. He understood the casualties of the Capitol, but he did not pry about what happened to Mr. and Mrs. Odair. The same thing probably happened to his wife. Nobody knew that; the only thing that was certain was that the Capitol was to blame.

On the night of the Opening Ceremony, Celine glimpsed at the opponents her brother would probably try to kill. There was a distant cousin of Gloss and Cashmere, whom had won the previous years, from District 1. Two extremely strong tributes from District 2 were riding on their chariot in silver costumes. A weedy person from District 3 looked as if he was holding on for dear life on the chariot.

Next came Finnick and Stephanie in colorful costumes made up of cerulean, violet, indigo, and emerald fabrics, with Finnick smirking. Both tributes from District 5 look as if they know something that nobody else knows, while District 6 looked perfectly at ease on a chariot. District 7's tributes were dressed as trees, as they have been for as long as anyone could remember. Someone once remarked that the tributes probably wore the same two costumes every year.

The tributes from District 8 were dressed head to toe in satin, and the tributes from District 9 are standing stiffly, acting just like a wheat stalk. District 10 looked ridiculous in their large cow suits, and two trembling, malnourished tributes in red suits (supposedly representing apples) stood on the District 11 chariot. District 12 looked exactly the same as District 11, with an exception of having gray eyes and black suits.

Celine widened her eyes at the sight of the last four tributes. The Capitol and Districts 1, 2, and sometimes 4 had more than enough. Glancing at the audience cheering for the tributes (she saw many women, and the occasional man staring in wonderment at Finnick), Celine noticed that the spectators were quite plump and had their skin and hair in all assortments of colors. Personally, Celine found it revolting, particular the woman who's skin was a dark shade of purple.

"Nick," she asked. "Why is it that so many of the districts are starving, but the Capitol and Districts 1, 2, and occasionally 4 have more than enough? I mean, look at the people in the Capitol! They're all…extremely large and have made their skin in all sorts of different colors!"

Nick chuckled. "Interesting choice of words, Celine; somebody took the time to teach you manners. Perhaps it is the Capitol's way of keeping most of the Districts in line. If they only have certain materials on hand, the Districts are dependent on the Capitol to survive because it is the Capitol who distributes the materials, however unevenly they distribute it.

"Hello Uncle Nick!" a voice called in from the door. A pretty young woman with long dark hair popped her head through the window. She had the same green sparkling eyes as Nick.

Nick smiled. "Annie, the door is unlocked, as usual. You really don't need to stick your head through the window every time you come over."

Annie let herself in and shrugged. "It's manners, Uncle Nick. At least Mom says it is. She also says that you need to make yourself present before you go inside someone else's house."

Nick chuckled. "You should know by now that my sister is crazy. Annie, this is Celine Odair. She will be staying with me until her brother wins the Games."

"Ah," Annie said, nodding. Celine was grateful that she chose not to say anything about how she hoped that Finnick would win. Too many people said those words to her, thinking deep down that he would not make it through the Cornucopia.

Annie plopped herself down on a chair near the T.V. Celine turned away from the T.V. when President Snow was proclaiming his joy on the celebration of another annual Hunger Games. In her opinion, watching teenagers kill each other was terrible, not a cause for merriment. Ignoring President Snow gave Celine an opportunity to observe Annie Cresta. She was very pretty, and seemed to be about twelve years old. Her dark hair fell down her back in waves that was alike to the bay that Celine and Finnick loved, and her eyes were the same shade of green as Nick's, and they sparkled as well. Perhaps they sparkled a little more than her uncle's, but Celine reasoned that it was probably because she suffered a little less than Nick had.

"Ugh," Annie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "How extreme is that; making twenty-four kids kill each other in an arena."

"Annie," Nick said warningly. "The top may be listening, and besides, the tributes are not kids. All but two of them are older than you are."

"That fact doesn't make it right."

Nick shook his head. "No; it does not. Killing is never right. "

From that moment, Celine decided that Annie Cresta was all right. Anybody that would agree with her own opinions was all right, especially if they were about the Hunger Games. Anybody who thought the Hunger Games were foul was probably against the Capital as well, even if they were not very outspoken against it.

* * *

><p>The next day was, in Celine's opinion, perfect. The skies were a clear shade of blue without any clouds to disturb the sun's rays. There was a slight breeze and the waves were gently rolling back and forth against the cliffs. In the past, Celine's parents would tickle her until she thought she would die if they did not stop to get her out of bed. Then they would go out in their little wooden boat into the bay and spend the rest of the day fishing and swimming though the kelp forest that grew so close to their home. Finnick continued the tradition, except they left the boat at the house and just swam to the forest; it was so close. One of her favorite memories was when she and her brother tried to be 'one with the otters.'<p>

Finnick and Celine swam to a family of otters and became an otter child. It had been quite fun; they swam in the kelp forest playing with them. Who knew otters knew how to play tag? Celine started to leave when the otters ate the sea urchins. She didn't want her mouth or hands to get bloody because of the spikes.

Celine sat down in the little wooden boat. She desperately wanted to contact Finnick in some way. She hoped that he was okay. Celine knew that no matter what anybody else did to Finnick, he wouldn't let them know that they hurt him. Neither of them wanted to show a weakness; neither of them could afford to show a weakness.

The Capitol would not want workers who had a weakness. It was easier to stay invisible and out of the Capitol's worries. But the Capitol didn't want workers who had the ability to become potential leaders of rebellion, either. They wanted citizens who would obey them without a second thought. If they showed weakness, they died. If they showed strength, they died.

_It shouldn't be this way,_ Celine thought. People should be able to live the way they would want to live; have the personalities they were meant to have. The Capitol shouldn't control their lives. They should stay in the background and act like a parent – as a source of guidance and peace.

She didn't know how long she sat in her little wooden boat. The sun was setting behind her when she left, and Celine couldn't help but smile sadly when she saw it. Her mother used to love sunsets. She even painted a picture of it and it hung in Celine's room. The sky was yellow and orange; illuminatingthe water. It was beautiful.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry this is so short; it's killing me because it took so long to post this. Writer's block, tests...I hope I can get chapters up faster than this.<em>

_-ChasingHope19_


End file.
